Dear Alice
by artisticasylum
Summary: Hatter is quite upset with Alice for leaving. These are the letters he writes to her. of course she doesn't really get them Rated M for possible future lemons and aggressive fits of rage. I suck at summaries so..the best part would be inside :D
1. Muchness and Love

_Dear Alice,_

_Today is the first day I have spent without you. I must say I miss you already. What has been mere minutes in Aboveland has been hours in Underland. I also must say I am glad you found your muchness before you left me…or well all of us. I wish I could tell you how I truly feel. For I have loved you since you first came to Underland as a wee little lass. It killed me to watch you leave….again. But you have promised to return to me soon. I know you will stay true to your promise. I will continue to write you until you return to me. It shall be a glorious day. I will make the best tea for you. You will forever be mine. My Alice._

_Muchness and Love,_

_Your Tarrant Hightopp_


	2. Tea and Love

_Dear Alice,_

_My love, it has been a month in Underland. I must find something to pass the time while you are gone. I never realize how little there was to my life until you came and left. All I do is have tea with March Hare and Mallymkun. Now don't get me wrong, tea is no small matter. Its quite large in fact, but I never knew how much tea I consumed! Lets see if I drink four cups of tea every time teatime rolls around, and if tea time rolls around three times a day, and of course we have tea time every day, and four weeks, and twelve months…would mean I swallow four thousand, three hundred and eighty cups of tea a year!! Give or take a few extra cups here and there. Its quite marvelous. However, my extraordinary tea is nothing without you Alice. Its quite embarrassing to admit things like this to you, but here lately I've been having some inappropriate thoughts about you. I see your pale skin and your long yellow hair. I see your soft breast and flat stomach. I see that soft patch of yellow curls covering your womanhood. Oh how I desire to touch you. I can almost feel your soft hands and tongue rubbing and licking my…well like I said, very inappropriate thoughts. They are wrong and I must push them from my head. Please don't be mad at me for thinking these things of one so beautiful. You torturing me being gone for so long. Come back to me soon my love. You will forever be mine. My Alice._

_Tea and Love,_

_Your Tarrant Hightopp_

* * *

_**Yay! Chapter two! a bit of smut. yum. There will be much more..well you'll just have to see. I hope everyone enjoyed. Thankyou so much wonderful readers. I will try to get another up soon. love ya(:**_

**_~Vanah:3_**


	3. Whiskey and Tears

_Dear Alice,_

_Oh Alice. What could you be doing up there? I think I have lost track of time. I know it hasn't been too long in Aboveland, but you know how time passes here. Are you doing this to me on purpose? Testing me? Alice I will always wait for you! Please come back to me! I have decided to start a few bad habits in my waiting for you. Some things I have heard about that people do in Aboveland. Drinking. I had the white rabbit fetch me some whiskey, and plenty of it. Of course I had to lie to him to get it, but after some convincing I got what I wanted. I no longer join March Hare or Mallymkun for tea. In fact I usually don't leave my room. I stay in my corner obsessing over your absence. Crying. Drinking down my whiskey little by little. Tea no longer tastes good alone. I add the alcohol to assist the dull flavor. When I drink I think of you. Well I always think of you, but I get angry with you. I parade around my house. Smashing and thrashing. My house is a mess. Torn to pieces. I begin to hate you. Why? Why are you leaving me here alone. Alice, I am falling apart without you. I was mad before you left, but now I am simply falling down a hole of emptiness. I have nothing. I need you Alice. Come back to me before I'm gone. I figure I have enough whiskey to last me throughout the next few months. Lets hope you return before I run out; for I am afraid I will not be able to convince the white rabbit to bring me more._

_Whiskey and Tears,_

_Tarrant Hightopp_

* * *

_**Ok two chapters in one day. I'm gonna try to make this story a bit more speedy cuz the chapters are so short, but please be patient with me. I am trying. So ok we have some angst in this. With the name of this story being "Dear Alice" you gotta know that there will be quite a few letters before or IF Alice comes back. I am still undecided. I hope that you are seeing the change in the way Hatter is writing her. It will get worse. :( So I am estimating at least 5 more letters before the ending. possibly more chapters tho. I may through in a little Alice POV and maybe other characters. So i hope you enjoyed. Maybe I'll get another two chapters up before i go to bed tonight. but until then, love ya(: oh and reviews! please :D thanks so much guys!**_

**_~Vanah:3_**


	4. Blood and Tears

_**~So dude, I have been listening to this band called Sixx A.M. and holy cow! this is **_**_some depressing shit.~ _**

**_ ~But its so sad and inspirational. The album name is the Herion Diaries. You should check it out :)~_**

_

* * *

_

_Alice,_

_Look what you've done to me. I have slipped past insanity. There is nothing left. I ran out of whiskey long ago. I had to find something else. Something to occupy my time. I couldn't help it. The blade was so appealing. The way it shined and glistened even inside the dark room. I needed to feel; for I have gone numb and blood is what keeps me alive. I must see the blood. The crimson waterfall fulfills my need. The blade loves me far more than you ever did. I lay in a ball on the ground and slice every inch of my skin open until I pass out; praying I won't wake up again. It wraps it's long sharp arms around me and gives me a sweet silver kiss. The pain is satisfied as I slowly pull the sharp blade across my waiting skin. Bitter red syrup begins to pour down my white skin and everything is ok again. Well not exactly ok, but better than before. I am a lifeless body. A lump of uselessness. You know I am nothing without you, and you have left my body here to rot. I am dying, decaying, crumbling, corroding, wasting away. I have held onto your promise for as long as I can, but I'm afraid this is the end for me. I will never let you go, but I finally realize that you have forgotten me. I was never anything. I am nothing to you. I thought you were my Alice. My Alice would never lie to me. My best friend is gone. My love is gone. She has left me to fester and putrefy in my loneliness. I grow older with everyday you are gone. Even time knows that my life is worthless without you. I don't need life anymore. I would like to die. I would like to be gone from this dreadful world. I don't expect to be here much longer. Please, Alice, save me. I am slipping away, and you are nowhere to be found. I must hold on to what little I have left of you. Just know that the little bit is slowly slipping out of my grasp._

_Blood and Tears,_

_T. Hightopp_

* * *

_**Oh wow. It is so hard for me to even write this. His pain is killing me. I've made my mind up on the ending. However, if there is a certain way YOU want it to end then you should review and tell me. I love your ideas, and reviews make me happy(: and the happier i am, the happier this story ends! :D SOOO! review! lol please! uhm..im thinking the next chapter will be a "Dear Hatter" letter from Alice..hmmm i wonder how she will feel? Come back and see! :) but until then, love ya(:**_

**_~Vanah:3_**


	5. Love, Alice

_**Alright I need to someone before we get started. **_

**_Kat, I wanted thank you for really understanding my Hatter. Your review made me feel better about some of the other comments that were made(: so thanks again._**

_

* * *

_

_Dear Hatter,_

_Oh how I miss you. I hope you are doing well. You have no idea how hard is has been for me to stay away. I have been gone for maybe a year now, and I can't imagine how you must feel. I promise I am coming back. I hope I'm not causing you pain, but I seem to have gotten stuck in China along the way. It is just wonderful here, but I do miss you. It's not quite the same in Aboveland. Everyone is so boring and typical, and it does get tiring. I have bought you a hat to add to your collection. You will probably think it is boring, but I do hope you like it. I need to tell you something. I'm not going to lie to myself anymore. I love you. I have always loved you, and I greatly regret leaving you. Even though I am having quite a bit of fun here; I feel like I'm missing a huge chunk out of my heart. I don't laugh near as much as I do when I'm with you. My skin burns from going so long without your touch. Whenever you would brush my arm or hold me in you strong arms my heart would beat three times faster. I wish I could tell you these things. AND I WILL! As soon as I see you again. You are wonderfully mad, but I do miss it so. I know you are ok without me. You are strong, and you always last the time. I am afraid of one thing though. I am fearful of your rejection. I know you don't love me like I love you, but I hope you take the news well. I hope it doesn't change your opinion of me. I am returning soon, very soon. As soon as I finish my business trip. As soon as I get back to England; I will return you my love. It shall be a glorious day. There will be tea! I will not leave you again. I promise._

_Love,_

_Alice Kingsley_

* * *

_**Ok. So I have some mixed feeling about this chapter. Theres a little ray of hope here. Alice plans on returning. Hmm will she? But also I'm really mad at her for being so stupid. How can she not see? OH she will find out though..maybe :) So what does everyone think about Alice? Good/Bad?/Mad?/Happy? tell me what ya think! Next chapter will be actual interaction. It is time for some friends to come in and try to help. Will it work? Lets hope. REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS! They help me write more. And i love my lovely readers and i care about what they think! :D so...until next time, love ya(:**_

**_~Vanah:3_**


	6. Stupid

_**Ok guys, I am sooooooooo sorry for taking so incredibly long to get this chapter up. **_

_**I was really sick for the longest time, and blah blah blah. WELL NO MORE EXCUSES! I'm back now(:**_

_**OH and school is finally out so I'll be working like crazy to get this story finished for my wonderful readers! :D thanks ENJOY!  
**_

* * *

**Alice POV**

Hmmm. Now where on earth did that letter go off to? I know I set it right here on my desk. Oh bother. Well no time for this now; I have business to take care of.

"Over here stupid girl."

"Absolem?"

"Ugh, who else would it be?"

"Why? I mean, what business do you have here with me?"

"Business, business, business. Is that all life is about to you anymore?"

"I realize now that a girl has her responsibilities and I have…well you don't care. You still haven't answered my question."

"WELL, IF YOU WOULD SHUT UP FOR MORE THAN ONE SECOND I WOULD TELL YOU!" Why is he constantly so rude? Agh, he is hopeless. "I came to inform you of all the problems you're causing in Underland."

"The problems I'm causing? I'm not even the-"

"Will you please keep your mouth SHUT! Goodness, your manners need improvement. The fact that you aren't there is what is causing problems. I'm completely content with you staying here, but the White Queen insisted that I at least informed you of what you are doing." I don't like this. I don't like this at all. I mean, Absolem coming in here and yelling at me. For something I have no idea about. "Hello, are you even listening to what I'm saying to you." I gave him a puzzled look. "A certain Hatter is quite distraught without your presence."

"Oh….Tarrant."

"YES! Stupid girl."

"Absolem, there is no need to be rude. Please keep your snide comments to yourself."

"I will say what I please."

"Fine. Is Tarrant ok?"

"Not in the least."

"What is wrong?"

"Everything."

"Well, what is everything?"

"Must I explain everything to you?"

"I just want to know what is going on!"

"Why you don't care about him. He asked you to stay, and you left him there; broken-hearted. And now he is living a meaningless life without you, and all you care about is this damn BUSINESS!"

"What? NO! I had to come back! I didn't mean to hurt him..."

"You did. He was mad before, now he is useless."

"HEY! Don't talk about him like that!"

"It is simply the truth. I am leaving now. I did what I promised."

"Wait, wait. Absolem."

"Yes?"

"Tell him I am coming. I am coming as soon as I can."

"I will consider it."

"Please Absolem. Please."

"Goodbye..Alice."

Tarrant. MY Tarrant. Is in pain. No, this is not what I wanted. I will leave in the morning, sail back to England, make my final goodbyes, and return to my Tarrant.

* * *

**Hatter POV**

*knock, knock knock*

"WHAT? I've already told ye that I'm in no mood for comp'ny! So get away from my damn door!"

"Useless fool, open this door now. I am not one of your persistant friends."

"Absolem. What makes ye think that I would open the door for ye before I'd open it for one of them?"

"I have news directly from Alice."

"DO NOT TORMENT ME WITH YOUR STUPID GAMES! LEAVE ME NOW!"

"Fine, be how you want, but take this."

"I SAID GO!" What's this? A letter?

__

_Dear Hatter,_

_Oh how I miss you. I hope you are doing well. You have no idea how hard is has been for me to stay away. I have been gone for maybe a year now, and I can't imagine how you must feel. I promise I am coming back. I hope I'm not causing you pain, but I seem to have gotten stuck in China along the way. It is just wonderful here, but I do miss you. It's not quite the same in Aboveland. Everyone is so boring and typical, and it does get tiring. I have bought you a hat to add to your collection. You will probably think it is boring, but I do hope you like it. I need to tell you something. I'm not going to lie to myself anymore. I love you. I have always loved you, and I greatly regret leaving you. Even though I am having quite a bit of fun here; I feel like I'm missing a huge chunk out of my heart. I don't laugh near as much as I do when I'm with you. My skin burns from going so long without your touch. Whenever you would brush my arm or hold me in you strong arms my heart would beat three times faster. I wish I could tell you these things. AND I WILL! As soon as I see you again. You are wonderfully mad, but I do miss it so. I know you are ok without me. You are strong, and you always last the time. I am afraid of one thing though. I am fearful of your rejection. I know you don't love me like I love you, but I hope you take the news well. I hope it doesn't change your opinion of me. I am returning soon, very soon. As soon as I finish my business trip. As soon as I get back to England; I will return you my love. It shall be a glorious day. There will be tea! I will not leave you again. I promise._

_Love,_

_Alice Kingsley_

NO! This is a trick! Who would be evil enough to do this to me?

"AGH! NGH!" All my hats lay on the floor from my fits of rage. My house is a wreck. I am nothing. Absolem is right. I am useless, and I am ready to leave this world. Where is my knife? I put it to my throat. It is my time to go. I cannot wait for my Alice any longer.

* * *

_**Wow...sorry for the cliffy. :/ will Hatter go through with it? Will he die? agh lets hope not(: ALICE IS COMING! Wish her a safe journey and a happy ending by leaving me plenty of reviews! :) constructive criticism is greatly welcomed. Please tell me what you think. There is much to come! I promise! I am back, and will be updating at LEAST one chapter a day...sorry again for being gone so long :( well until next time...love ya(:**_

_**~vanah:3  
**_


	7. Goodbyes

**Ok. So I'm not sure how people in other countries read my story, guess they translate...or something :/  
**

**BUT! I wanted to shout out to my favorite countries(:**

**Norway, Denmark, Ireland, and Germany(: I LOVE YOU!  
**

* * *

**Mirana POV**

*knock, knock, knock*

"Tarrant, you must open this door immediately." No answer. "This is senseless Hatter; what you are doing. Your friends have been trying to help for sometime now, and you stay locked up in your house." Still no answer. "Tarrant, I am not one to be violent, but if you don't let me in I have no problem letting one of my servants bust this door down." Nothing. Well, I had hoped I wouldn't have to do this, but it seems to be my only choice. "Zeke, please take down Mr. Hightopp's door."

BAM!

"Now, Hatter where are you?" He is probably hiding in his room. "HATTER?" I spoke loud enough that he should have heard me. Hmm, I guess I should check around the house. Maybe he is sleeping. "Hatter?" Well not in the hat room. Oh this place is a mess. I must admit I was upset when Alice left as well. Poor Tarrant. "Tarrant? AHH! Tarrant! How? Why? Zeke! Please come help me, NOW!" Zeke came running into the room. He screeched to a halt, just appalled as me at the bloody sight on the floor.

"Your Majesty..." I knelt beside his cold body. His knife in his hand, eyes closed, and his throat cut open.

"Help me get him up. If we can get him back to the castle soon enough I may be able to save him, but we must hurry."

"Yes, your Majesty."

"Set him up on my horse. Easy, now."

* * *

**Alice POV**

"Mother, please understand that everything I do in life is to please other people, and for once I am doing one thing that will please me!"

"But why Alice? What would make you want leave your home and your family, forever?"

"I have fallen in love."

"Love? With who?"

"With a man named Tarrant. A wondefully mad man, with bright eyes and hair."

"A mad man? Alice how could you love with a mad man? He could hurt you!"

"MOTHER! He would never hurt me! He is my best friend."

"At least tell me where you are going, please."

"I cannot mother. Just know that I love you. I must go now. Goodbye." I ran out the door. I couldn't let her try to convince me to stay.

Now, to find that rabbit hole. I know it was behind the tree on top of the hill, but which tree?

"Come now Alice, you're late!"

"What?" I looked around and saw nothing, but out of the conner of my eye there was a white flash.

"This way Alice, hurry!"

"Rabbit?" There was no answer, but I decided it would be best to follow.

"Come on Alice, keep up!" I continued to run towards the voice speaking to me. Wait there it is! Should I just jump in? Last time I suffered a rather harsh fall. I didn't see any other choice, so I jumped.

"AHH!" I hit my head on a book case and scratched my knee on the edge of a table, but overall I was ok. I saw the key on the table and made sure to fallow the proper steps this time. Pick up the key, drink the liquid in the bottle, shrink to an abnormal size to where my clothes don't fit, and unlock the smallest door, and proceed. It sounded so silly in my head, but its what I have to do. After I shrank I ran to the door and slowly unlocked it, afraid of what was waiting on the other side. It was just as the last time, but there was no one waiting for me. I wandered around slowly. How would I find my way to Hatter? I remember that his house was in a clearing in the middle of the forest, but where? This is useless.

"Why Alice, I didn't expect to see you back here." I turned to the sound of the voice, but I saw no one.

"Well, I felt the need to come visits some old friends." I turned back around and continued in the direction I was traveling. I am not going to give him the attention he wants. Maybe he'll leave me alone. Just as the thought appeared in my head his bright wide smile appeared in front of my face. "What do you want Chess?"

"Well...I was going to help you find your way to Mr. Tarrant, but you don't seem to be interested in my company."

"No I would love some help Chess, but I have no time for your childish games today." He made a shocked face at me and placed his hand on his chest.

"Meee? Play childish games?" He gasped and disappeared. I could no longer see him, but he continued speaking. "I can honestly say I am truly offended, Alice." I could hear him chuckling.

"Please, if you are going to help than do it. If not why don't you go bother someone who has time to listen to you."

"Now Alice, don't be mean. That wouldn't be any fun would it?" He appeared again with his giant cocky smile. "But since you insist I will leave."

"No wait, Chess, please just tell me where I can find Hatter?"

"He might be at the White Queens castle, but don't take my word on it." He slowly disappeared again, from tail to teeth; his toothy grin lingering for a second. Well, I might as well go to the castle. At least I can see the tower tops from here. I know where to go, and hopefully won't get lost. At least then the Queen can take me to Tarrant's house. I followed an opening in the trees that was in the direction of the castle until I came to a wooded area with trees so tall I could no longer see any part of the towers. If I continue in a straight path, in the same direction. It should put me right at the castles gates. Oh being so small is quite a bother. I could travel so much faster if I was my normal size. Climbing over roots and around rocks. I could already be there by now! I saw a tall slender shadow sneak out from behind a tree. Who could it ...oh no.

"Hmmm Alice, I believe you were much larger the last time I saw you." He growled a bit in the back of his throat and picked me up.

"NO! NO! Put me down now!"

"Hush now, you're coming with me."

"No! I can't I have to see Hatter! I have to find my Tarrant!"

"Don't bother with him anymore, he's dead. He killed himself."

"No he's not! You're lying! Why would he kill himself?"

"Why do you think? You left him. He didn't want you anymore, and he killed himself. You're mine now, Alice."

No he's lying! He is trying to trick me!

"STAYNE! Let me go!" He laughed an evil laugh, like a sort of cackle.

"No, my love. You are coming with me."

* * *

**_OH NO! hahaha wow. it's like BAM! hmm. so Alice is back in Underland, but she is kidnapped by Stayne. How long will he keep her away from Tarrant?_****_ Good thing the Queen found him, but did she save him in time? I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. like I said reviews make me happy, and happy author means happy ending(: so tell me watcha think. Oh and I want to thank my best fren Hannah(: for helping me make up my mind about the rest of the story. loves you(: welp...until next time...love ya!_**

**_~vanah:3  
_**


	8. Just a Dream

**Alice POV**

"_Tarrant! Please wait!"_

"_Neh, you bloody whore! I've waited long enough for you!" His deep Scottish accent rang in my ears, but I refused to give up._

"_No, no! Please! Let me explain!" I saw his eyes turn a deeper shade, and I was almost afraid._

"_You can explain to someone that cares about ye! I'm not that person anymore!" I fell to my knees and began to sob. I watched as my love walked away. A terrible pain roared in my chest and I let out a blood curdling scream. The pain was immense, and I felt as though I'd rather die that live with it. I stood up and began to run. Run. Harder. Faster. I needed to find Tarrant. To make him understand!_

"_TARRANT! TARRANT! WHERE ARE YOU!" I felt my face and chest collide with the ground, adding to the continuing pain in my heart. I picked myself up and noticed the house right in front of me. Hatter's house. I ran to the door, and shoved my way through. However, the sight I was greeted with made me scream again, but nothing came out. I tried to scream again. Nothing. I tried to talk…nothing. I knelt down to the ground and began to silently sob again. Hatter laid before me in a puddle of blood. I tried to cry out his name, but again no sound would come from my dry throat. His body was cut up. Scars everywhere. Blood Everywhere. A deep wound in his throat; from which blood flowed like a river. I tried to stop it. To clog the blood, but I knew it was to late. I hugged his body to my chest and rocked him slowly. His body turned ice cold in my hands. I lowered his body back to the ground and kissed him on the cheek. I slowly picked up the bloody knife on the ground and brought it to my chest. The blade smiled at me sadistically, ready to fulfill its purpose. I shoved the knife deep in my chest, and a soft whimper escaped my lips. I fell to the ground to slowly bleed out beside my lost lover._

I awoke with a start, and I felt cold wet tears steadily streaming down my face. It was just a dream…JUST A DREAM! I was in a black room. I could see nothing. Last thing I remembered was being picked up by Stayne. I must have hit my head on a rock or something and passed out. As I began to get up I felt a tug on my wrists and ankles. Passing out….no such luck. I groaned. I felt as though I was on something soft; a bed I presume. It felt like rope on my limbs, and my skin was burning from the tugging.

* * *

**Stayne POV**

I couldn't wait til _my_ Alice woke up. I was going make her pay for what she did to me. I would be merciless. She was mine, and I knew exactly what I wanted from her.

"Unngh." I heard her groan from my chair in the corner of the room.

"Good evening Alice, my love. How are you feeling?"

"Ngh. Stayne! Let me go!"

"Now, now. Why would I want to do that?" I laughed shortly.

"Because, I am looking for someone, and I must find them!" I turned on a light so we could see. I walked slowly towards Alice. I reached out to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear, and she flinched. That hurt. I leaned in close to whisper in her ear.

"I told you not to worry about him. I am here for you now." I slowly pronounced each of next words. "He. Is. Dead." I kissed her lips softly. Quickly. She spit in my face. I smacked her. Hard. She whimpered softly, and glared at me. "You will not treat me that way. You will show me some respect. You won't like the consequences if you don't."

"You won't do anything to me. I will get out of here!"

"Not while I'm still living dear." I picked a knife up off a near table and began to cut open her shirt. She was delicious, and I was going to fuck her. Even if I had to force her.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

"Alice you really do look much better in a dress. So, I think it should be a dress or nothing, and unfortunately, I have no dress." I let a dark chuckle rumble in my throat as I brought the knife further down the fabric.

"STOP! STOP!" She struggled, but I was already cutting through her corset. She began to thrash her body around, an the knife slipped and cut into her skin. "OUCH! Please, please stop! Pleease!" Tears began to stream down her face. That's right bitch. Cry! Beg for me to stop. You just wait. You haven't seen anything yet Alice! Her struggling was turning me on that much more. I loved a fight. I loved feisty girls, and thats exactly what Alice was. She started sobbing and screaming louder. I smacked her again. That shut her up, for now.

"You better stop wailing like a child! I don't want anyone hearing you!" I looked at her naked chest. There was nothing great about her body. It was ok, but I still would have her. I smiled at her. I'm sure my intent was very clear. She cloosed her eyes and turned her head away. More tears began to stream from her eyes. I brought my mouth to her nipple and began to sucked hard. She grunted and her body thrashed again, attempting to get me off. I responded by biting down. Hard. She cried out and sobbed harder. I could feel my cock straining against my pants. It was going to be a long night. I was going to make Alice pay.

* * *

**Hatter POV**

I have spent the past few days at Mirana's castle. I hate it here. Everyone is coming to see me. There is not a moment of peace. I hate the bloody woman for saving me, and because they constantly watch me there is no possible way for me to try again. Its ok though. I will pretend to be getting better. I will act happy during the day, and then dream of my impending death at night. That will get me out of here. There was a knock at my door.

"Yes? Come in."

"Good evening Tarrant, my love. How are you feeling?"

"Just fine Mirana, getting better by the day. Thank ye for askin!" I smiled cheerfully at her. Everything was a facade. All a part of the show.

"That's just great Tarrant. I'm proud of you." I answered with a nod. "Well, you have a visitor."

"Who?" A blue striped paw appeared before me and waved. Agh. This is just what I need. I know he saved my life, but I hate this bloody damn cat. What am I saying? I hate everything?

"I have a tid bit of interesting news that you might want to hear, Tarrant." Mirana shut the door and walked away.

"What do you have to say that I'd even remotely want to listen to?"

"Oh, just that you dear Alice is back in Underland again."

"Why did you come here? To torture me? What is wrong with you people?" He disappeared, squeezing his way into my head; and an image popped into my head of Alice in Stayne's hands. She was tied to a bed..and she..she was being raped by Stayne. Tears streamed down her face as he cut her making her bleed. She was screaming for help, and he continued to abuse her body. "AAGHH!" I roared probably loud enough for all of Underland to hear, but I didn't care. I stormed out of the castle with a fury greater than that of hell, daring anyone to get in my way. I would save _MY ALICE!_

_

* * *

_

_**OH YEAH! Wow. Time to get down and dirty. Finally an update..thanks to those of you being so understanding...its REALLY helped :/ I wrote in Stayne's POV so that we could see how much of a sick fuck he really is. And so you can compare the difference in future lemons ;) so anyways...this was a hard chapter to write..please leave reviews. I don't like whats happening either, but I PROMISE that everything WILL come together in the end and make you all happy! :) but i need supports and opinions to get there. so be a good reader and leave some reviews for me to feed off of! :D thanks sooo much. until next time. love ya! **_

_**~vanah:3  
**_


End file.
